


Hawkeye Sings

by AwesomeAud



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAud/pseuds/AwesomeAud
Summary: What happens when Hawkeye sings.





	Hawkeye Sings

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sings while she cleans her guns.

Once a week, she would spend her lunch hour at the firing range, and when she got back to the office, out came her cleaning kit and the air was filled with the smell of gun oil and the music of her low voice. Folk songs, popular songs, operettas, lullabies all poured from her lips. Her Commanding Officer, Colonel Roy Mustang believed that she had no idea she was doing it, and would stop if anyone mentioned it to her.

The other soldiers in the small office all reacted differently to this phenomenon. Warrant Officer Falman steadfastly ignored it, and remained bent over his paperwork. Second Lieutenant Havoc usually got an angry look on his face and pretended to do his work, but would surreptitiously wipe his eyes during sad songs.

Second Lieutenant Breda would glare at his desk, and, for a while, kept a list of the songs she sang, hoping to see if they matched her mood, with no luck. Sergeant Major Feury would gaze into the air with an infatuated smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes.

If Edward and Alphonse were in the office, Al would turn his helmet in Hawkeye’s direction, and drink in every word and note, while Ed would keep his head down and grumble at his reports, wiping his eyes like Havoc. 

As for Roy, he strongly suspected he bore the same infatuated expression as Feury.


End file.
